This is Love
by tm24
Summary: Tony and Michelle start a relationship... post season 2, pre season 3... TM Fluff...first story, Read and Review. Rating changed due to a little language.
1. Default Chapter

As Michelle finally eased herself into bed and was ready to attempt to sleep, she heard a knock at her door. "Who would be here at 11:00pm?"she thought, annoyed that she had to leave her warm bed. She reached the door and pulled it open to reveal Tony standing on the other side. He was drenched from the pouring rain that had pounded the usually beautiful Los Angeles nights, and Michelle couldn't help but notice how his wet shirt clung to his muscular chest and arms.

They stood for what seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here." As he turned away to leave Michelle spoke, "No! Wait! Tony come in." He slowly turned and walked into her apartment. As she closed the door, Tony looked around her apartment, saw the pictures of friends and family, took in the entire scene, her scent, and thought to himself, "Her apartment is exactly how I imagined it."

His thoughts were interrupted by Michelle's voice. "Tony?" "Huh?" he answered. "Oh great… smooth answer…" he thought. "You're soaked, hold on, I'll be right back," Michelle said and left the room. She popped her head back out of the hallway to see Tony standing awkwardly by the kitchen table. "You can sit down, make yourself comfortable," Michelle said wit ha smile. Tony returned her smile and tentatively sat down on a kitchen chair.

Michelle entered her room and found what she was looking for. As she walked out into the kitchen area with it she had to suppress her laughter at his facial confusion. She handed him the pink robe and he finally found his voice. "What's this for?" "For you to wear while I dry your clothes," she answered, still trying to hide her giggles. Noticing her amusement at the situation, Tony began to smile. God he loved her smile. It was what got him through the long, sometimes fatiguing, days at work and what he thought about when he got home. "Uh…okay, where's the bathroom?" "Down the hall and to the right," she answered.

As he began to make his way to the bathroom, his arm brushed gently against hers and they both felt a shiver course through their bodies. After a few minutes, he exited the bathroom, pink robe and all, with a sheepish look on his face. When Michelle saw this, she couldn't help but laugh openly. Tony saw this and laughed, letting out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He handed her his clothes and she went to put them in the dryer.

Michelle reentered the room and motioned for Tony to come over to the couch. He followed her and sat down. Both of their hearts were beating rapidly, waiting for what the other would say next. Michelle broke the uncomfortable silence. "Tony, how's your ankle?" "It feels a lot better, thanks," he replied. The awkward silence returned, as neither knew what to say, and was broken by the buzz of the dryer.

Michelle got up and retrieved Tony's clothes. "Here are your shirt and boxers," she said. "Where are my pants?" he inquired with a slight smirk. Michelle inwardly giggled at his face and replied, "They weren't completely dry and I didn't want to shrink them… so I guess you're stuck with me for a little while longer." "I don't mind," Tony said with a genuine smile coming to his face for the first time all night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Sorry for not updating in a LONG time, but with school, track, and extracurricular activities, I'm never home!_

_Takes place right after Ch. 1 ends_

Conversation picked up as both Tony and Michelle started to relax. They talked about anything and everything; favorite movie, favorite food, etc. They were laughing and enjoying each other's company and then the conversation turned serious as Michelle asked the question she'd been wondering all night.

"Tony… what are you doing here?" She didn't ask in a mean way, more of it sort of just came out… she was curious.

"Well… um…" he started as his hand scratched the side of his face- a habit he developed when he was nervous or stressed- and right now, he felt like an entire butterfly garden had been released in his stomach.

Michelle saw him scratch his face and she loved it. She saw him unconsciously do it numerous times throughout the day and she always wondered what his hands would feel like on her face, her body.

"I didn't want to be in my apartment by myself, so I went for a walk, to clear my head; I was just wandering around and it started to rain. I kept waking and passed by your building and I wanted to check and see how you were holding up."

There, he'd said it all. He hadn't admitted that he was falling in love with her but he hoped that she got the idea. He wasn't very good at expressing his emotions and he knew it. Tony hoped that she could read his face, just like she said she'd been able to yesterday when they were talking about Mason's condition. No. He had to stop thinking about yesterday. It was too painful and if he thought about it anymore he would explode and Tony knew he couldn't let Michelle see him like that.

"Tony…" she was speechless. She cared so much for Tony; no… she loved him. His explanation touched her so much that she had no words to describe how much his speech meant to her, how much he meant to her.

She looked into his large chocolate eyes and she instantly melted. Michelle closed the space between them and she kissed him. It was a sweet, lingering kiss. It was her way of reassuring him that she wanted him too. She pulled away and apologized for her forwardness, much like she did after their kiss in the hallway yesterday after her brother attacked Carrie.

Tony wasn't ready to let her go yet; he needed her and he knew she needed him too. He felt it in her kiss. He gently cupped her face and pulled her back into his embrace, kissing her with more passion than either could imagine. Tony tugged on Michelle's bottom lip and she happily opened her mouth to him. She welcomed the invading tongue and allowed it to wrestle with her own. She moaned quietly into his mouth and he deepened the kiss in response. The kiss ended sweetly and both had enormous smiles on their faces when they finally pulled apart. Looking into each other's eyes for definite reassurance and finding it, they lunged for each other at the same time. Their mouths connected instantly. Tony's hands roamed Michelle's back and Michelle's hands switched between Tony's hair and his face. She loved his face, especially the stubble she could feel under her soft fingers. They were so lost in each other, savoring each moment that they had together. They eventually pulled apart, both breathless but happier than they had ever been. There was another silence but this time it was perfect. They spent minutes just staring into each other's eyes.

Tony broke the silence this time.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly, in almost a whisper.

"I was just thinking about how good that felt, about how good it feels to be in your arms," she answered, matching his tone of voice with her own.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, returning the question.

"The same thing," he replied with a smile. "Come here."

Tony reached out and pulled her into his arms. They stayed like that, in each other's arms, until they both fell into a peaceful sleep on Michelle's couch.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in SO long but I've been really busy and had a little bit of writer's block… this chapter is a lot longer than the previous two… tell me what you think, read and review! Thanks a bunch!_

Tony was the first to wake up. It took a moment for his brain to register his surroundings. His apartment didn't have blue walls. After realizing that he was still at her apartment, he looked down to find her still in his arms, right where she had fallen asleep. He looked at her sleeping form and his thoughts drifted to the previous night. Everything was so perfect; holding her in his arms, kissing her, having her kiss him back. His thoughts drifted back to her beauty and a smile spread across his face. He pulled Michelle's body closer to his own and held her. Tony felt her stir and then he spoke.

"Hey beautiful." He hoped he wasn't moving this too fast or expecting too much by calling her this, but it was what he felt.

"Hey to you too," Michelle replied. Her heart fluttered when she heard him call her beautiful. She had waited so long to hear him say that to her and now that she had that phrase resounding in her head, she couldn't have felt better. Tony smiled at her reaction. He loved how she reacted to his touch and his words. He bent his head down until his lips met hers. They spent the next ten minutes just staring into each other's eyes, with an occasional giggle escaping Michelle.

"What are you giggling at?" Tony asked suspiciously with that husky tone that Michelle loved.

"I think it's time you changed out of that," she replied, referring to the pink robe he was still wearing from the previous night.

"What do you say we both get dressed, head to my place so I can change my clothes, and then I take you out for breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure, that would be great," she replied with her irresistible smile.

Michelle exited the shower, wrapped a towel around her body and went to find Tony. When she spotted him, still donning the pink robe, she spoke, "I'm out, and you can use the shower while I get dressed."

"Okay," Tony said in a dazed response. He was mesmerized. He had never seen Michelle like this and now that he had, he was certain that no woman in the world was more beautiful than the one standing in front of him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered when he walked by her, keeping eye contact the entire time so she would know he was sincere.

"Thanks," came Michelle's small reply. She blushed and bent her head. Tony put his hand to her chin and lifted her head so they could lock eyes.

"You _are _beautiful," he said with such sincerity that she couldn't help but smile at.

"That's better," Tony said and sealed it with a kiss.

He went towards the bathroom to get his shower. Michelle stayed in the same spot, thinking about how lucky she was. Tony made her feel special, loved, and wanted. She walked into her bedroom and began getting ready.

When Tony exited the bathroom, wearing his now dry clothes from the previous night, he saw that Michelle's bedroom door was opened a little and he couldn't help but look in. Michelle was standing at her bureau, looking into the mirror, and fixing her hair. She was wearing a coral skirt with a white lace tank top. She had finished the ensemble with flip flops to match her skirt. Tony slowly started to creep into her room.

Michelle was putting her hair into a ponytail. Sure, she wore it like that most days to work, but she loved it that way. She loved the outfit that she was wearing. It was a drastic change from what she wore at work every day, but she liked having these two sides to her. She was checking her make-up for the final time; she wanted to look perfect for Tony, when she felt arms snake around her waste and spin her around. Before she could react, Michelle felt Tony press his lips against hers.

"You look so hot," Tony said after breaking the kiss.

"Thanks, you don't clean up too badly yourself," she replied. Michelle had so much more confidence now. It was amazing at how great this man could make her feel about herself. It wasn't that she had low self esteem, actually quite the opposite. She just never had a man in her life that made her feel the way Tony did.

"You ready to go?" Tony asked while grabbing her hand and leading her out towards her front door.

"Yeah, hold on a sec, let me grab my purse."

They left Michelle's apartment hand-in-hand and took Michelle's car back to Tony's. They held hands and shot each other flirty glances the entire way.

When they reached Tony's apartment, which wasn't too far from Michelle's, he gave her the grand tour. She was amazed at how similar their tastes were.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a minute," Tony said as he went to change. When he came back out, Michelle's mouth dropped. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that perfectly outlined his muscular frame. He grabbed his keys and then Michelle's hand.

"C'mon, let's go."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he replied.

They got into Tony's car and he began driving. At a stoplight, he grabbed her hand and began tracing its outline with his thumb. Their eyes caught and they both smiled. The light turned green and Tony began driving again. When they reached their destination, Michelle's eyes grew wide and a huge smile appeared on her face. Tony got out of the car, opened Michelle's door, took her hand, and led her towards the awaiting beach and ocean.

As soon as she reached the beach, Michelle took off her flip flops, squished her toes in the sand, and giggled like a school girl. Tony laughed in return and took his shoes off as well.

"I love the beach! I haven't been here in so long!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and beginning to walk along the water.

"I'm glad you like it," Tony said, squeezing her hand.

They continued walking, just savoring every moment, when they passed and ice cream vendor. Tony bought them each a cone of vanilla. He grabbed Michelle's hand and pulled her down next to him on the sand. When he finished eating, Tony looked over at Michelle to see a little bit of ice cream stuck on her upper lip. He leaned over, kissed her gently, and licked the ice cream off of her lip.

"Mmm…" he said, "vanilla, my favorite."

"Well, it seems that you have some ice cream on your mouth, too," Michelle said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Do I?" he questioned, returning her cheeky grin with one of his own.

They both leaned in at the same time and began to kiss. It started off gently but grew more passionate by the minute. Regaining an awareness of their surroundings, they stopped before they couldn't. Tony rose to his feet and helped Michelle up with a smile.

"Let's get going, I'll drop you off at your place and I'll pick you up in an hour. I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Sounds good," Michelle said.

They reached Tony's SUV and began driving back to Michelle's. As they pulled up to her apartment building, Tony gave Michelle a quick kiss and reaffirmed, "I'll see you in an hour."

"Yup, an hour," she said and then laughing in response to his _you're a girl, don't take forever in the bathroom _look, "I'll be ready."

They kissed once more and then Tony made sure Michelle got into the building before starting the car and leaving for his own apartment.

After getting out of the shower for the second time that day, Michelle stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear. She stood looking through her wardrobe for about ten minutes before finding what she was looking for. She pulled out a beautiful red dress held up by spaghetti straps. She had seen it when she was in New York with friends and even though she had no occasion in which to wear it at the time, had bought it anyway.

"Now's the perfect time to wear it," she thought.

Just as Michelle was putting the final touches on her hair and make-up, she heard a knock on her door.

"Coming!" she yelled, her heart beating faster knowing that it was Tony on the other side. She had never felt this way about a guy before and she was nervous and excited at the same time. She grabbed her purse and opened the door. She smiled when she saw Tony. "He looks _so _good," she thought.

"You look gorgeous Michelle," Tony told her. Tonight confirmed that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He held out his arm and she took it. They spent the ride to the restaurant in a comfortable silence, each hoping that everything would go perfectly.

They reached the restaurant and Tony got out and quickly went to Michelle's side of the car. He opened the door and escorted her into the building. Upon arriving to their table, Tony pulled out Michelle's chair for her. "Maybe chivalry isn't dead," Michelle thought.

The dinner was great. The food was fabulous and they talked about everything. Work was still not a subject of discussion because the events were still too real in their minds. Michelle was laughing at a joke Tony had just told, when he said, "You're beautiful when you smile." Michelle blushed. She loved the way he always complimented her.

On their way home, Tony began thinking. The date was going spectacularly and he didn't want it to end. He got up enough courage and asked her, "Would you like to stay with me at my place tonight?" He held his breath whilst he waited for her answer. When Michelle heard the question, she was elated. She was having such a good time and she didn't want it to end. "I'd love to stay with you Tony." He let out the breath he had been holding and turned right, towards his apartment building.

When they arrived, he led her upstairs to his apartment. When they got in, he saw that his answering machine's red light was flashing, indicating that he had a message.

"Hold on a sec, I've got to check this," he said.

"No problem," Michelle answered.

Tony pressed the play button and through the speakers came Ryan Chappelle's voice. "Tony, this is Ryan Chappelle. You know that George Mason's memorial service is tomorrow. Because you are Director of CTU, I was hoping that you would say a few words about George. That will be all; I'll see you tomorrow and 10AM."

"Shit," Tony said in response to the message, "I would have no idea what to say."

"Don't worry Tony, you'll do fine," came Michelle's reply. Tony loved how she stroked his ego. "Do you want me to leave so you can get some work done?"

"No," Tony said, "I need inspiration, and you gorgeous, are my inspiration."

They walked into Tony's room and he got her some clothes to wear. As they both changed, Tony began thinking. "I don't want to write anything down; I want it to come right from the heart."

As Michelle exited Tony's bathroom, his breath caught. She looked so hot even in boxers and a Cubs t-shirt. They both smiled as he led her over to his bed. They were both a little sleep deprived, so they decided to go to bed early. Michelle sat apprehensively on the edge of the bed and Tony moved over from his side and pulled her into the bed with him. She yelped at his arms wrapping around her. Tony pulled the covers up over their bodies and he held her close.

"I love you." Tony said.

"I love you, too," said Michelle.

They shared one final kiss before drifting into a peaceful sleep, comfortably wrapped up in each other's arms.

_There you have it. Chapter 3. Please review. It makes me happy! Chapter 4 will hopefully be up soon. Here's a little insight on it, George Mason's memorial service… Review please! Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Don't own 24 or its characters_

_Note: I'm not overly excited with this chapter… but I had some major writers block. I was running short on ideas, so any that you have and would like to see in the story, I would love to hear. Please review after reading, it makes me happy to see that you guys like my writing. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!_

The clock on Tony's night stand read 7:00AM when Michelle's eyes became fully adjusted to the brightness of the room. She looked at Tony, still sleeping peacefully next to her, arms protectively around her body. She smiled and thought about their last words before they fell into a peaceful slumber.

"_I love you," Tony said._

"_I love you, too," said Michelle._

She was the happiest she had ever been. Michelle spent a few more moments starting at Tony's sleeping form before she leaned over and placed a feather-soft kiss on the tip of his nose. He began to stir at Michelle's touch and this only egged her on. She began placing similar kisses all over his face and neck. Tony became fully awake and inwardly groaned at Michelle's actions. His hand started to creep up her back, to the back of her head, and he pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"Morning," he said when they finally broke apart.

"I hope I didn't wake you," she said with a mischievous grin portraying that her intentions really were to wake him.

"Hmm…" he said sleepily, "I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning."

It was at this moment when his mind and heart started racing. _Did I really just say that out loud? How will Michelle react? Am I pushing things too fast? _Michelle noticed the subtle change in Tony and she leaned over and lightly kissed his nose again. This small but sweet gesture was more than enough to return Tony to his original state of bliss. His smile couldn't have been brighter and he returned Michelle's soft kiss with a more passionate one of his own.

"C'mon, get up and I'll make breakfast," Tony said.

"Okay," Michelle answered sweetly.

Once Tony was out of the bed he walked over to Michelle's side and smiled at her attempt to stay under the warm covers.

"Up," he said.

She smiled under the covers and stuck her arms out. Tony took her arms in his and pulled her out of the bed. He held her body close to his own and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

He put her down and lightly patted her on the bottom.

"Now… scoot!"

Michelle's bare feet scurried across Tony's bedroom floor. She turned her head quickly and stuck her tongue out at him while giggling like a schoolgirl. He smiled and let out a husky laugh that made Michelle weak at the knees. He began to chase her. She yelped and began to run around his living room, Tony in hot pursuit. They were on opposite sides of the couch, both staring at the other, trying to anticipate his and her next move. When it became clear that Michelle was waiting for Tony to make his move before executing hers, Tony lunged. He leapt over the couch, spun Michelle around, and fell with her on the couch, him on top, both laughing the entire way.

As soon as they landed on the couch, both Tony and Michelle became serious. Tony looked into Michelle's eyes and hungrily leaned in and kissed her. His hand began to roam under her shirt, towards her chest. Michelle let out a soft groan and whispered Tony's name. He moved his mouth down to the crook of her neck. After a few moments of bliss, Michelle pulled away. Tony looked at her worriedly.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked with alarm.

He couldn't stand to hurt the one person that he already knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Michelle smiled and said,

"No, sweetheart, quite the opposite. You did everything right, but we have to eat, get dressed, go back to my place, and then get to the cemetery. I just need to stop before I can't."

Tony's face relaxed and he said, "You're right, let's make breakfast."

Michelle gave him a look. "Okay, let me rephrase that. Let me make breakfast. You make the coffee."

"Deal," Michelle laughed.

Tony knew all about Michelle's cooking complications by means of their break conversations and the constant microwavable and take-out lunches she ate. "I can't wait to make her a romantic dinner," Tony thought.

They got off the couch, collected themselves, but not without a couple of flirty glances, and headed towards the kitchen. Michelle began to get the coffee ready while Tony went to the refrigerator to get eggs and other breakfast materials. After a bout a half an hour, the table was set, breakfast- eggs, home fries, toast, bowls of assorted fruit, coffee, and orange juice- was beautifully arranged, and Tony and Michelle began to enjoy their quiet meal together.

"Wow, Tony, this is amazing!" Michelle exclaimed- although it came out a little muffled due to the food in her mouth.

"Thanks," came Tony's laughing reply.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Michelle questioned. She wanted to know as much about Tony as she could.

"Growing up, my parents were always cooking, and I just picked it up. It relaxes me."

"Is that so?" asked Michelle with a seductive smile.

"It is," said Tony with a seductive smile of his own. They just sat, letting the moment completely take over before Tony said,

"We better get ready."

After they had both showered, Michelle found Tony in the bathroom getting ready to shave.

"Don't!" she yelled. He jumped in response to her outburst but quickly regained his suave composure.

"And why not?" Tony questioned.

"Because you look sexy with stubble," she replied nonchalantly.

"Oh I do, do I?"

Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed Michelle around the waist, pressed his cheek to hers and rubbed it back and forth, letting a few days of not shaving scratch against her perfect skin.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, squirming away from his scratchy face.

"You were the one who said it was sexy."

"Okay, you got me there," Michelle said, still squirming in Tony's arms. "We better get going," she said, regaining her composure.

Michelle and Tony drove separately to Michelle's apartment. They decided that they were going to drive to the memorial service in their own cars. They weren't ready for every one at work to know about them yet. After changing, Michelle walked out of her bedroom to find Tony watching television.

"Hey," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a gentle kiss on his temple.

"Hey," he replied bringing her lips down to meet his in a more passionate kiss. "Ready to go?"

"I guess," she answered.

"Listen, we're gonna get through this," Tony said.

With that, they got into their own cars and drove to the cemetery.

The members of CTU sat in rows of chairs inside the building at the cemetery. George's son had just finished speaking and as he walked down from the podium, Tony arose to make his speech. Meeting George's son halfway down the walkway, Tony caught him in an embrace of comfort. He reached the podium and readied himself to speak to his colleagues.

"Today is the day to mourn for our lost colleagues, our lost friends. They will be forever remembered and their lives will be treasured. George Mason. What really is to say about George? He was always short and to the point. But there was so much more. He did his job with such intensity and passion like I had never seen before. He did his job until the end. George Mason made the ultimate sacrifice for his country and we will forever remember him."

As Tony finished, a single tear transcended down his unshaven cheek. This display of emotion was unbeknownst to everyone except Michelle. The whole time she was watching him intently. She was the only one to see through his strong boss façade. A tear on her face mirrored the one on his. Everyone got out of their seats and lit a candle for their fallen friends. Tony lit George's and Michelle lit Paula's. As Tony and Michelle were on their way out, they turned and took one final look at the burning candles. Their hands instinctively reached for each other. Tony gave Michelle's hand a gentle squeeze. Michelle gave Tony a soft smile and he said,

"Let's go back to my place."

"Okay," she replied.

They drove one behind the other and reached Tony's place within minutes. Michelle pulled up next to Tony and he couldn't help but think her car belonged in that very spot for the rest of their lives. They walked up the stairs hand-in-hand.

Once they entered his apartment, Tony put on coffee and went to sit by Michelle's side on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head, and held her close to his body. He could feel her body shake against his as she began to cry. Sensing that he needed a breakdown as much as her, she looked up at him.

"It's okay Tony, I'm here."

With this, Tony let the tears fall. He had never been one to cry, but with everything he'd seen over the years, it was about time to let it out. They just held each other. After a while, when they had both calmed down, Tony spoke,

"How does pizza sound?"

"Perfect," replied Michelle. She didn't realize how hungry she was until this very moment.

Tony called out for the pizza and returned to Michelle as fast as humanly possible. The pizza came fifteen minutes later and they devoured the whole box in mere minutes. They were both famished, eating four pieces each. After the plates had been placed in the dishwasher, Tony said,

"Hey, let's get you into something more comfortable."

"But I didn't bring anything to change into."

"Don't worry about that sweetie, you can borrow some of my clothes," Tony said with a cheeky grin.

"Hmm… in that case, let's go," she said returning his cheeky grin.

Tony grabbed Michelle's waist and pushed her towards his bedroom. Once inside he spun her around and kissed her with such passion. Michelle happily leaned into the kiss. It was exactly what she needed. Tony began to tease her lips apart with his and she opened her mouth to him instantaneously. His tongue wrestled with hers after a few minutes of teasing it. Michelle groaned and felt her cheeks turn red due to embarrassment at the sound. Tony groaned shortly after. His was louder than Michelle's and more drawn out. Michelle was amazed at how much better she felt because of this gesture. Tony broke the kiss and asked,

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Are you sure we're not just…"

"Shh," she said placing a finger on his lips to silence him.

She began to undo the buttons of his shirt, a silent way of letting him know she was more than ready. She carefully finished taking care of the buttons on his shirt and slipped it off of his shoulders. She leaned forward and placed a feather soft kiss on his bare shoulder. Tony recaptured her lips and slid his hands under her shirt. He walked her back towards the bed and gently laid her down. He covered her body with his and began kissing wherever his mouth would reach. Clothing was quickly disposed of and they took their time with each other. They wanted the moment to be perfect, special, and it was. They made love for hours before they curled up together under the sheets. Tony was on his back, Michelle on her stomach, head on his chest, and arm draped over his torso. Tony kissed her on the top of the head and spoke,

"I love you, baby."

"I love you so much Tony."

They both allowed their drooping eyes to overtake them and fell into the most peaceful sleep of their lives.

_Okay, I hope you liked it… please review! I'll start working on chapter 5 tomorrow, so hopefully it will be done over the weekend… but I'm running short on ideas, so any that you guys have to give would be wonderful! Thanks for reading!_


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! Wow, it's been soooo long since I've updated this story. I am thinking of writing a few more chapters… and since it's summer, they should be up relatively soon… just drop me a comment and let me know if I should continue the story. If you haven't already, you guys should check out my other stories

"Day Trip"

"Everything Will Be Alright"

After a Horrible Day Post Day 3"

I also have some ideas for new stories... so be on the lookout for those as well! Have a great day! Don't forget to drop me a comment and let me know if I should continue this story.


End file.
